Demons, Hanyous, and Disaster at Hogwarts
by Lady Celeste von Doom
Summary: First fanfic, InuYashaHarry Potter crossover, pairings can be found in first chappie, SessKag mainly. Hakudourin and Emerald are my creations. Short chappies, will get longer with more reviews.Later changes to just InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons, Hanyous, and Disaster at Hogwarts**

**Keira Dragonslayer **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not my property, neither is Harry Potter.**

First fanfic, here. This has these following pairings: Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Hakudourin and Emerald( my characters), Shippou and Rin(she's a kitsune youkai, too), InuYasha and Kikyou, Sango and Miroku.

Flaming is not allowed, this fic is not for people who like Inu/Kag pairings. Kikyou gets killed by Kohaku and Kouga. Again, DO NOT FLAME! 

!#$&!#$!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

Chapter 1: Powers Revealed

Kagome, being a wolf youkai, sensed a strong aura and a scent of French Vanilla and different spices as two figures walked up to the group. Hakudourin, the Fire Inu Demon, and Sesshoumaru stepped up and growled at each other and then, they shook hands.

Hakudourin had ears on the top of his head, like InuYasha's, and his ears drooped as he said, "Cousin, I didn't mean to scare you with my new scent. Anyway, it's good to finally see you again, I'm sorry about InuTaishou choosing a human and killing your mother. It's strange, InuTaishou treated me like his son after Naraku killed my father, and InuTaishou died the same way, in Naraku's castle."

The other day they had all received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of the powers they possessed.

Emerald and Kagome stepped up and sniffed each other, tails swaying and ears moving, trying to find something dangerous in each other. They guessed everything was alright when Hakudourin greeted Kagome and Sesshoumaru greeted Emerald.

Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru sat at a restaurant near the Tokyo Airport while Emerald and Kagome talked. The males talked about what was going on in the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama ruled the Western Lands and Hakudourin-sama had the Eastern Lands.

The other day they had all received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of the powers they possessed.

Their thoughts dawned upon the fact that other youkai would be at Hogwarts, and at the same time they asked, "Did you mark your girlfriend yet ?" Emerald and Kagome showed their markings on their necks and Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru showed their markings on their right shoulders.

The plane for their flight to London, England arrived at 1500 hours(3:00 for all of you civilians) and the flight would last for ten hours, because of stops along the way. During the flight, Rin turned into a kitsune youkai, like Shippou. Kagome and Emerald fell asleep in their boyfriends arms as Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru talked about their ages and if Hogwarts was for older Sorcerers.

"It has students that range from 17 to about 25 in human years, in youkai years, it's like 1700 to 2400 years, an equivalent of 7-8 years of learning. I think we'll be put in the Gryffindor House when we are sorted. The hanyou and the humans will be placed in a lower House." Hakudourin said when the plane stopped in Berlin, Germany to drop off passengers.

The flight form Germany to London was short and Emerald had to nip at Kagome to get her up when they landed. The Knight Bus(3rd hp movie(he he he)) came to take the six students and another bus came to get the lower people(again, no flames about this comment.). The crowd of muggles at King's Cross Station was huge, but Platform 9 and 3/4 was not that big, the train just arrived at the platform.

Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru found a vacant car and took their seats as Shippou and Rin came in and sat across form them, trying to avoid glares and starnge looks from the other passengers. A young man, about 17 came and tried to sit with the group, Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru growled but stopped as the boy bowed to them, the bow was low.

"Greetings, m'Lords, I did not mean to pose a threat. My name is Draco Malfoy, can I please sit with you, I'm a low class eagle youkai, even though I should be a dragon youkai. My parents are both human, my ancestors once lived under the rule of InuTaishou, all of us grieved when he was murdered. I blame that Hanyou over there for what happened, Hanyou's cause everything around here." The young youkai said as he took a seat.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

**!$Japanese Words!$**

**Hanyou**-Half Demon

**-Sama**-symbol of respect, used for nobles

**Youkai-**Demon

**Kitsune-**Fox

**Neko-**Cat

**Inu-**Dog

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review, the more reviews I get, the more chappies you earn. Like I said: Fluffy fans allowed, violent scenes, Kikyou dies, No Flames. So, review and Have a fun Time reading!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Cermony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons, Hanyous, and Disaster at Hogwarts**

**Keira Dragonslayer **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha is not my property, neither is Harry Potter.**

First fanfic, here. This has these following pairings: Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Hakudourin and Emerald( my characters), Shippou and Rin(she's a kitsune youkai, too), InuYasha and Kikyou, Sango and Miroku.

Flaming is not allowed, this fic is not for people who like Inu/Kag pairings. Kikyou gets killed by Kohaku and Kouga. Again, DO NOT FLAME! 

**Chapter 1: Powers Revealed**

Kagome, being a wolf youkai, sensed a strong aura and a scent of French Vanilla and different spices as two figures walked up to the group. Hakudourin, the Fire Inu Demon, and Sesshoumaru stepped up and growled at each other and then, they shook hands.

Hakudourin had ears on the top of his head, like InuYasha's, and his ears drooped as he said, "Cousin, I didn't mean to scare you with my new scent. Anyway, it's good to finally see you again, I'm sorry about InuTaishou choosing a human and killing your mother. It's strange, InuTaishou treated me like his son after Naraku killed my father, and InuTaishou died the same way, in Naraku's castle."

The other day they had all received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of the powers they possessed.

Emerald and Kagome stepped up and sniffed each other, tails swaying and ears moving, trying to find something dangerous in each other. They guessed everything was alright when Hakudourin greeted Kagome and Sesshoumaru greeted Emerald.

Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru sat at a restaurant near the Tokyo Airport while Emerald and Kagome talked. The males talked about what was going on in the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands, Sesshoumaru-sama ruled the Western Lands and Hakudourin-sama had the Eastern Lands.

The other day they had all received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of the powers they possessed.

Their thoughts dawned upon the fact that other youkai would be at Hogwarts, and at the same time they asked, "Did you mark your girlfriend yet ?" Emerald and Kagome showed their markings on their necks and Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru showed their markings on their right shoulders.

The plane for their flight to London, England arrived at 1500 hours(3:00 for all of you civilians) and the flight would last for ten hours, because of stops along the way. During the flight, Rin turned into a kitsune youkai, like Shippou. Kagome and Emerald fell asleep in their boyfriends arms as Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru talked about their ages and if Hogwarts was for older Sorcerers.

"It has students that range from 17 to about 25 in human years, in youkai years, it's like 1700 to 2400 years, an equivalent of 7-8 years of learning. I think we'll be put in the Gryffindor House when we are sorted. The hanyou and the humans will be placed in a lower House." Hakudourin said when the plane stopped in Berlin, Germany to drop off passengers.

* * *

**Hello, I'll be accepting a beta soon, I need someone to im me and tell if there are any errors, when I post my profile, you will see my e-mail. The third chapter will be the last chapter taking place at Hogwarts, plus, the third chapter is the last with HP characters. Sesshoumaru has Kagome, Hakudourin has Emerald.

* * *

****Chapter 2: Arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony** (Truths Revealed)

When the Hogwarts express neared Hogwarts, all the students put on their robes and all of the Youkai put on kimonos that were unique to their youkai race, Sesshoumaru and Hakudourin put on identical kimonos, the armor and colors were different, the designs on Hakudourin's were flames and extraordinary designs. As Kagome and Emerald were stepping off the train, Kagome and Emerald sensed a strong aura coming closer.

Kagome said, "If you make any attempt to harm us, I swear to Kami that I will purify your ass until you grow wings out of your back." She took back that threat as a young wizard, who Hakudourin guessed was Harry Potter, bowed to them and begged for forgiveness. Ayoung girl stepped up in front of Harry Potter and bowed low, she tried to say something but all of the students were brought into the Great Hall for the Sorting Cermony.

Albus Dumbledore got everyone to sit down before he said,"Wlecome back students, and help us welcome the new First Years, also this year, we are playing host to four Japanese royals, they might leave soon to go back home, anyways, let me introduce them. The Lord of the Eastern Lands and his Lady, Hakudourin-sama and Emerald-chan; now for the Lord of the Western Lands, his Lady, and their family, Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan, and their family, Shippou and Rin. These, are powerful 4th class youkai and do not disrespect them. They will be in the Gryffindor House, the other japanese students will be in Ravenclaw. We also have a new teacher from Japan, his name is Professor Naraku, and he will be with us for a short or long time, it deoends on what he chooses."

After hearing Naraku's name, Emerald and Kagome started crying, Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru growled soothingly, trying to calm their lovers down. A professornoticed Kagome and Emerald crying, and told Fred and George Weasley, who were third years, to take them to the Gryffindor Common Room. It took half an hour to calm Kagome and Emerald down,a couple of minutes later, the other Gryffindors came in and asked questions.

One student, Ginny Weaseley, sat in the japanese way and asked,"Lords Sesshoumaru and Hakudourin, why are Kagome-sama and Emerald-sama upset? Does it have anything to do with that new teacher, Naraku?" Hakudourin hugged Kagome and Emerald while Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl and Ginny knew never to say that name in their presence again, if she deeply valued her life

After that night, classes for the students began in a week for some reason, Hakudourin guessed that new teachers needed to be found beacuse most of them got ill(snickers evilly, I'm pleading the fifth). That gave the students time to relax and get the books that they needed form Flourish and Botts in Diagon Alley and choose their pets. Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru talked about wars between other Lords before the treaty saying that all Lords and their Ladies had to be allies against Hanyous and Humans, while Kagome and Emerald talked about the kimonos that were unique to their youkai race.

On friday, Hakudourin and Sesshoumaru gathered the Gryffindors while Emerald and Kagome were slepping to explain hte Naraku problem. Hakudourin kept his voice low as he said,"That man, Naraku, is no professor, he is a Hanyou, half demon, and he has caused Emerald and Kagome much pain, he also killed my father and Sesshoumaru's father. At a young age, Emerald was left alone in a village while her parents tended to something in the Southern Lands. Her parents were gone for two weeks and nobody knew what happened to them. She found her father's sword and her mother's robe, both were covered in blood, she has been orphaned since then. Kagome's pain is different, it is emotional pain. Kikyou, a dead miko(preistess), was brought back to life by Naraku a couple of years ago. Kikyou took InuYasha's love away form Kagome and she got injured by InuYasha's carelessness."

* * *

**Short chappie,I know, but fret not, the chapters will get longer and the next one contains fighting.**

**Read and review, or else horrible thihgs will befall you!.(**no threat intended)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lessons,Battles, and Recovering from Injury(Last chappie at Hogwarts)**

When the gang woke up Monday morning, Kagome said,"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts for woclasses. Is that the same for you guys, too?"


End file.
